Stacey Farber
Stacey Anne Farber (born August 25, 1987) born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, is a Canadian actress who is best known for playing Ellie Nash in seasons 2 through 7 of the television series Degrassi: The Next Generation'' televised by The N. Recently, she completed a web internship in New York City for Teen Vogue online Teen Vogue. She is now working on a new pilot for CBC with fellow Canadian co-star, Michael Seater, of Life With Derek and guest star of ''Degrassi Goes Hollywood. The show is called "18 to Life". In her role as Ellie Nash on Degrassi: The Next Generation, she plays a young potential journalist who has problems with depression and cutting. In addition to playing Ellie in Degrassi, Farber also appeared in the 2001 Canadian short film Bagatelle. She played Young Kathryn in the 2002 crime film, Narc, she guest starred as Lacy Sanders on an episode of the television drama Doc, and guest hosted the 2004-05 season finale of The N's Best Friend's Date. She also plays Mary in the animated science fiction series Dark Oracle. As well, she appeared as herself in Instant Star and in 2006 she had a mini-series on The N's The Click titled Stacey's NYC 101. In addition to her screen work, Farber has appeared in various stage productions. Stacey was also one of the last three actresses auditioning for the self-titled role in Juno, which Ellen Page eventually landed. Coincidentally, Daniel Clark, who acted alongside Farber as her onscreen love interest for two seasons of Degrassi, originally auditioned for the role of Bleeker, Juno's love interest. The role eventually went to Michael Cera, while Clark landed a smaller role as jock Steve Rendazo. Stacey Farber is of Jewish heritage. She graduated in 2005 from the all-girls private school, Branksome Hall. She completed her first year of university at York University in Toronto, Canada. She currently attends The New School in New York. Stacey will be appearing in MADE... The Movie, an MTV movie which will premier on television. The film tells the story of an unpopular high school student as she pursues her dream of attaining a coveted spot on the cheerleading team. It is based on the MTV show MADE. Stacey will be playing the role of Emerson. Currently Stacey is starring in the Canadian show 18 To Life. She is playing Jessie who gets married to her neighbor and friend Tom on a dare. Together they live and learn about marriage together, while their parents do the same. Trivia *She doesn't have a specific type of favorite music, but some singers/bands that she likes listening to are Britney Spears, John Mayer and Dave Matthews. *Her hobbies include swimming, dancing, snowboarding, and in her spare time she enjoys going to the movies. *When asked in 2004 where she hoped to be 10 years hence, at age 27, she stated that she would like to be happily married. *She has a sister named Lindsay. *Her Zodiac sign is a Virgo. *She is close friends with co-star Lauren Collins who plays Paige Michalchuk on Degrassi. The two even moved in together. *She has also owned a condo with co-stars Lauren Collins and Adamo Ruggiero for a short time, just as they did in Degrassi. However, eventually, they all moved out. StaceyDegrassi t w220 h260.jpg Untitled222.png|Stacy alongside costar Michael Seater in new hit series in CBC's "18 to life" 190_stacey_mangasodes.jpg 2005+Teen+Choice+Awards+Arrivals+2hTO1TMGfF0l.jpg 234140.jpg 2738632523a7343340987ml.jpg stacey_last_day.jpg Picture_10.png laurencollinsandstaceyfarber.jpg degrassiOutakes_04.jpg eqadfeq.jpg imagesCA1U9K9Z.jpg 1-1.jpg 061610dgh.jpg 061610dgh2.jpg 061610dgh3.jpg dgh1.jpg dgh8-09.jpg dresses3-dtng.jpg dresses-dtng.jpg aaatttttt.jpg ddddddda.jpg Miriam and stacey limo.jpg stacey hat.jpg stacey mcdonalds.jpg stacey farber makeup.jpg Stacey, jake, miriam, andrea.jpg stacey-farber-1.jpg stacey farber 1.jpg TI4U u1216077779.jpg Adamo ruggiero 1210605490.jpg Melissa and stacey.jpg stacey farber and emma roberts.jpg stacey and adamo.jpg lauren, stacey, and adamo.jpg stacey-farber_240.jpg Aubrey and stacey.jpg stacey, shane, aubrey, adamo.jpg shenae, miriam, lauren and stacey.PNG Degrassi-degrassi-7079676-650-330.jpg 18_to_Life_kidsrope.jpg|Farber and Seater all tied up! 38f7fa454a0fbc0811efab1e94a8.jpeg|18 to Life promotional picture (1) sfdsfdsf.jpg|18 to Life promotional picture (2) dghredcarpetstacey.jpg L963q2dSMm1qct0ifo1 500.jpg stacey_farber.jpg Stacy.jpg Tumblr l6g2aqMNfQ1qcplpwo1 500.jpg tumblr_lbmzgz7hQy1qc8lhko1_250.jpg tumblr_lcl0jtsrVr1qc585qo1_500.jpg Charlotte-arnold-gemini-award-03.jpg Images.jpg ImagesCAKQOIFF.jpg Joln.jpg Aws.jpg Images.jpg AA.jpg Zzzz.jpg Sda.jpg Zsxdc.jpg ImagesCAW1GAVE.jpg tumblr_lefk1hzBzc1qc585qo1_500.jpg vlcsnap-5391124.png vlcsnap-5392151.png vlcsnap-5392448.png vlcsnap-5392965.png vlcsnap-5393321.png vlcsnap-5393525.png Tumblr levwe4VrA81qct0ifo1 500.jpg Farber, Stacey Category:Actresses Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi High Category:Coping Category:Cutting Category:Canadian Category:Caucasian